La Confesión
by kclinda
Summary: Siempre hay historias que buscan contar la Boda de Ranma y Akane, pero ¿cómo llegaron al acuerdo final? Aquí lo sabremos. Un poco de violencia y un poco de historia traslapada con ambiente Mononoke Hime.


LA Confesión de Ranma y Akane

**Antes de comenzar, quiero aclarar que como soy mujer, no siempre entiendo la forma en que los hombres piensan, entonces escribiré lo que creo o me gustaría que pensaran. **

**Nota: cuando se dirigen a alguien o para mostrar el ambiente se utilizan los paréntesis (). Cuando están pensando se utilizan las comillas "".**

"**Chicha" cólera**

"**Barrabazadas" estupideces**

"**Estampar" golpear, poner de golpe, caer de golpe**

**Disclaimer: Les recuerdo que los personajes de Ranma ½ y la serie Ranma Nibunoichi pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko y no a mi. Sólo los utilicé para crear una historia original mía.**

Capítulo 1: ¡Ryoga está muerto!

**Ranma-chan y Akane se dirigen a la heladería donde a Ranma le gusta ir; mientras atravesaban el parque, Ryoga apareció más hecho leña que de costumbre, tanto así que hasta Ranma se preocupó porque ni siquiera hizo intento de retarlo antes de desmayarse.**

**Akane se acerca a Ryoga :' ¿Ryoga? ¿Estás bien?'. Oye Akane, qué mal está. (A Ryoga) ¿Te encuentras bien Ryoga? El pobre de Ryoga con costos responde: A-a-ka-k-ne... mal... a-yu-da...**

**Vamos Ranma, ayudame a llevarlo a la casa; así cuando se sienta mejor, nos cuenta qué pasó. Ranma pensando "Esto está raro, Ryoga es muy fuerte y sabe defenderse; aunque se pierde fácilmente... no es tan tonto... esto está muy raro."**

**De un momento a otro, Ranma-chan cargó a Ryoga con ayuda de Akane y por estar pensando tanto, se tropezó en la entrada de la casa de los Tendo. "...Raro"... ¡Ay!¡Ayayayayayayay !**

**¡Tené más cuidado, o es que querés que Ryoga quede peor de lo que ya está... "bueno, si eso es posible. Pobre Ryoga, él siempre intenta ayudar a todos, especialmente a mí, suave... ¿será que? No, por favor, sólo Ranma puede pensar así de mí... pero ¿qué estoy pensando?" Papá, Kasumi, ¡ayúdennos, ¡traemos a Ryoga hecho leña y Ranma ni siquiera lo tocó! Le regañó Akane.**

**Pero este enojado le responde :¡Muy graciosa Akane, casi puedo ver un poco de buen humor debajo de esa cara malhumorada que siempre llevas!**

**¿Cómo te atreves?**

**¿A decir la verdad?**

**¡Ranma! ¡Sos un grosero egoísta!; ¡no te quiero ver! ¡largo!**

**Akane manda a volar a Ranma-chan como acostumbramos a ver, pero esta vez algo ocurrió. Akane por alguna razón quedó muy pensativa, volvió con Ryoga y ayudó a Kasumi a acostarlo y a cobijarlo. Más tarde, Kasumi fue a preparar la cena y ella se quedó sola con Ryoga, que seguía durmiendo. Y hablando en voz alta dijo: ¿Por qué me siento así, Ryoga ¿me escuchás, seguro que no y esto es idea mía. "¿Por qué sigo pensando lo que ese grosero dijo? ¿será que soy malhumorada?" Ryoga ¿vos creés que soy malhumorada? ¿por qué le sigo diciendo cosas , está inconsciente, seguro ni sabe que estoy aquí...**

**Mientras Akane se ahogaba en sus pensamientos y preguntas sin responder, ella no sabía que aunque Ryoga no tuviera los ojos abiertos, le entendía a la perfección. Y dentro de sus pensamientos se recriminaba estar ahí.**

**Se abre la puerta del cuarto y entra Ranma-kun, Akane lo vuelve a ver con expresión de borrego tierno y quita la mirada.**

**Akane ¿cómo sigue Ryoga?**

**Mejor, por lo menos ahora duerme...**

**Dijo Akane con los ojos llorosos.**

**Ranma dándose cuenta de esto continúa hablando:Pero, si tenés los ojos llorosos ¿es por Ryoga? **

**Akane dejó salir un suspiro fuerte pero corto. Ranma le llamó la atención:¿Tanto te importa? ¿acaso lo quieres?**

**Ranma entre celoso y confundido se acerca a Ryoga y le da una palmada suave en el brazo, después se acerca a Akane que estaba sentada a la par de Ryoga. Y le vuelve a preguntar: ¿Es que lo quieres?**

**Ante la invasora pregunta Akane no sabe responder, sólo puede decir que: 'No, no es eso... es ... otra cosa que me molesta... no lo sé... talvez... no sé qué hacer...' Y sin darse cuenta, se dejó caer en los brazos de Ranma para llorar, Ranma no sabía qué hacer, estaba medio rojo y confundido. Y para sus adentros pensando: "¿Por qué Akane está llorando? Debe ser por Ryoga, me está quitando a mi Akane, ese... ¿pero qué digo, no sé ¿y si alguien más la lastimó? ¿y si no me quiere?..." Tantas cosas le vinieron a la mente que repentinamente apartó a Akane de sus brazos y se fue 'como conejo asustado'.**

**¿Qué pasa?**

**Me voy**

**¿Dónde?**

**¿Para qué querés saber, además tengo cosas mejores que hacer.**

**¡Está bien!¡Entonces largo!¡Qué lo que menos quiero es verte!**

**Ranma, de la tembladera tiró la puerta y se fue a caminar; en cambio Akane, se comenzó a secar las lágrimas de la cólera y dolor; al rato se fue al dojo a entrenar. Ryoga después de escuchar todo lo que había pasado no sabía qué pensar, pero después de un rato se quedó dormido profundamente.**

**Esa noche, Akane estaba en su cuarto, abrazaba un oso de peluche y estaba viendo un punto fijo en la pared, como ida. Volvió en sí cuando se abrió su ventana, era Ranma con una flor, ella le dio la espalda en un principio, pero después volvió a ver hacia abajo y al rato logró ver a Ranma que dijo: 'Akane, sólo quería disculparme por esta tarde, es decir, no sabía qué hacer, además no me gusta verte sufrir... menos llorar... Te traje esta flor, me recordó tu sonrisa'. Ranma le entregó la flor y Akane sonrió, lo volvió a ver y le dio las gracias. Pero también se acordó de lo que le preguntó de Ryoga, intrigada todavía le pregunta:' Ranma ¿te molestaría si me gustara Ryoga?', Ranma se quedó frío, no sabía qué pensar... ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿te gusta Ryoga? ¿Ese roba...? "¿qué estoy diciendo?"**

**Ranma se quedó callado de un momento a otro, con cara de conejo asustado, disculpándose por todo; cosa que estresa a Akane. La cual responde: Si no sabés contestar una pregunta ¡no respondás! Pero Akane, yo, ja, este, "¿qué invento?" ¿ya estás gritando otra vez?; además como si fueras tan bonita como para ponerme celoso.**

**Akane: ¡Callate!**

**Dio un empujón a Ranma por la ventana, la cerró y se acostó a dormir, aunque observó la flor con ternura, que le bajó la chicha para poder dormir.**

**La mañana siguiente, Akane fue la primera en despertarse, fue a entrenar un rato al dojo y antes de ir a desayunar, pasó por el cuarto donde estaba Ryoga.**

**¡Casi se cae del susto cuando no lo vió, fue a la cocina a preguntarle a Kasumi si lo había visto y ahí estaba, preparándole el desayuno. Para su sorpresa, cuando entró a la cocina la recibió Ryoga ¡Buenos días Akane!.**

**Estaba casi recuperado por completo a excepción de las vendas en su hombro izquierdo, todo estaba bien.**

**Buenos días Ryoga ¿cómo seguiste?**

**Muy bien, gracias a ti.**

**Ryoga se sonrojó un poco al decir eso, pero Akane sonrió de una forma muy fraternal. La cual respondió :¡Qué bien! "Ranma tiene razón, es muy fuerte", por cierto ¿por qué estás haciendo el desayuno? ¿dónde está Kasumi?**

**Fue a llamar al Dr. Tofu para que me revise (ríe), no pude convencerla de que ya estoy bien.**

**Akane con una cara de preocupación vuelve a ver a Ryoga, quien se sonroja un poco ante la pregunta de Akane ¿escuchaste algo de lo que pasó ayer? El muchacho no sabía qué pensar "¿Qué le digo, si le digo que sí puede que se resienta o no me quiera ver..." por lo querespondió :'No, ¿qué?'**

**Akane vuelve a sonreír y con un suspiro de alivio suelta un: ' bueno, nada, ¡qué bueno que ya estás bien!'**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bueno, para el próximo capítulo lo voy a releer. Este fic lo empecé y no lo he terminado, llevo varios capítulos, tal vez si ustedes me ayudan con ideas para seguir escribiendo.**

**Muchas gracias por leerme.**

**Kclinda**


End file.
